A multi-layer piezoelectric element comprises: a stacked body in which a plurality of piezoelectric layers and a plurality of internal electrode layers each interposed between the piezoelectric layers are alternately laminated; and an external electrode formed on a side face of the stacked body where the internal electrode layers are led out.
A method for manufacturing the multi-layer piezoelectric element comprises printing an electrically conductive paste for forming the internal electrode layers onto ceramic green sheets that are to be formed into the piezoelectric layers following firing process; forming a stacked compact by laminating the plurality of ceramic green sheets bearing the electrically conductive paste on top of each other in layers; forming a stacked body by firing the stacked compact; grinding a side face of the stacked body in a direction parallel to a stacked direction of the stacked body, or in any given direction for outer shape adjustment; erasing grinding marks by means of blasting or otherwise to finish the article off with great precision in shape; and forming an external electrode so that it is connected to the internal electrode layer led out to the side face of the stacked body. In the multi-layer piezoelectric element thereby produced, the grinding-processed stacked body has a uniform roughness throughout its side.